Trying Something New
by zigpal74
Summary: A classmate introduces Rory to something new. Will it change her plans for the future? Crossover with Gilmore Girls


Title: Trying Something New

Author: Tim

Fandom: BtVS/Gilmore Girls crossover

Pairing: Faith/Rory

Rating: Tame

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dog, Lily

AN: A Valentine's Day challenge, thanks C 3

-------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought I would ever be interested in a woman. I mean, I know Lane is pretty, and Paris is attractive (if you can get past her personality). Then I met Faith. Well not exactly met; I just saw her. She was waiting for Dawn outside the British Art Center. I knew Dawn because we have Historical Linguistics together, but the reason Faith stood out was because she was wearing leather pants, a leather jacket, and a pair of combat boots. Definitely not something you see everyday at Yale, and she was nice to look at which is why I asked Dawn about her the next day. I don't believe she suspected that I was interested in Faith, but that was only because I thought she was seeing Faith. That was until I saw Dawn kissing a redhead, who I later found out was Willow, her girlfriend.

***

I hadn't seen Faith around campus much, but with classes in full swing, I didn't have much time to dwell on it. I did become friends with Dawn since we kept running into each other at the library. I found out that she has a sister Buffy who lives with her girlfriend Tara in England. Dawn also shares a house in New Haven with Faith and Willow, and I had an open invitation to stay anytime I wanted since they had the room. I told her about Mom, my grandparents and Stars Hollow while returning the offer to stay at the Inn and made sure to talk up Sookie's food, even though it doesn't need it.

After our introductions, we kept each other sane when our classes would start to make us crazy, and I got to meet Willow more at the dinners they asked me to join. While they did kiss a little, they didn't go too far with the public displays. Of course, they would have a ways to go to gross me out. That prize goes to Jess and Shane before Jess and I got together. I still can't believe how wrong I was about him, which is probably why I haven't dated much or have been interested in dating anyone…until I saw Faith, but that could also just be a crush. I was so confused about everything.

Finals had driven me to the brink of insanity. Chilton exams were tough, but they were nothing like Yale finals. I knew once I got past the first ones, I would be okay for the rest of my college tenure, so after my last one, I headed back to my room to just crash. That was my plan until someone knocked on my door. I grumbled as I whipped the door open to find a smiling Dawn. She went through the same thing as me, so why was she smiling?

"Get changed, Rory, we are going clubbing."

Clubbing? I've never been clubbing, and Dawn was suggesting that we go? "Dawn, I'm from Stars Hollow. The closest I came to clubbing was a Bangles concert I went to with my mom, Sookie, and three school friends."

Dawn didn't like my answer because she dragged me to my room and went through my closet. Then, she turned around to face me. "Okay, you are going to have to borrow something of mine. Come on," I was just a passenger on the Dawn train as we headed down the hall to her room. She sat me on her bed, but I didn't stay there as I looked at her shelf of pictures. Her gang looked a lot like mine.

"So, are just you and I clubbing, or am I playing the third wheel?" I needed to know if I was spending most of the night alone.

"Willow is coming, too, but we are going as three hot ladies on the town, and we are both going to be dancing with you." She gave me a wink as I saw the wardrobe coming together on the bed. "And I didn't want to shock your system too much, so I went with tight black jeans and a nice plum silk shirt."

I didn't think twice as I stripped down to my underwear in front of Dawn, and I immediately liked the feel of the shirt on my skin. I pulled the pants on before tucking the shirt in and looking at myself in Dawn's closet mirror. "I may have to steal these, but I can already tell you that I don't have any shoes that go with this." That was when I saw Dawn holding a pair of sensible but dressy shoes. I slipped them on and did a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Like you are going to be turning more than the boys' heads." I jumped slightly at Willow's surprising answer.

"Hi, Willow, thank you for inviting me out tonight. I was probably just going to be here all night before heading back to Stars Hollow tomorrow." Dawn snickered while Willow seemed to blush.

"Bit of an inside joke. I was just like you, so now Dawn is helping you like Buffy helped me back then. It's a circle of life thing." Willow's comment caused Dawn to laugh harder.

"Plus, you both have the same babble, and Willow and I were talking about heading to Stars Hollow as well. My girlfriend seems to think I need to get away from the college atmosphere," Dawn said.

I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed the Inn. "One room or two?" Hey, I could hope for Faith to come along.

"Just one. Faith is out of town." My heart sank a little at Dawn's words since I actually wouldn't get to meet the girl that had me wondering about my sexuality.

Tobin picked up and did the proper phone introduction.

"Hey Tobin, it's Rory. I was hoping to get a room for a couple friends of mine for a week or so?" I looked back to see Dawn and Willow's nodding heads.

"Sure, sweetie, I'll even give them the best ones we have." I heard him flipping the appointment book. "You are all set. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tobin; bye." He returned my regards before putting the phone back on the cradle and I turned back toward my friends. "Let's go clubbing." Now that is something I thought I would never say.

***

Not all new things are bad. I enjoyed dancing with both Dawn and Willow, and they even tried to embarrass me by dancing in front and behind me. I have to say that the feeling of them both dry humping against me was very erotic, and I knew it was only going to add to the Faith fantasies that I have on a nightly basis. After my fifth song, I pulled Dawn and Willow together.

"As a clubbing virgin, I need a drink to replenish fluids. But don't get too cozy, I'll be back," I said, smiling as I turned around and worked my way through the throngs of people until reaching the bar.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked as I sat up on the stool.

"Just a water, please." I reached into my pocket for some money, but it was stopped by a very strong male hand.

"Let me get that for you." I smiled back at his smile.

"Thank you." When the bartender put the water down, I opened it and drank about a third of it.

"Don't mention it. In fact, I'll settle for a dance." He seemed nice enough, and I was about to accept…

"Sorry I'm late, babe. Traffic was a pain." Before I knew it, Faith was kissing me - and almost instantly, I was returning it.

I pulled back only because I had to breathe and smiled like a dork. "Not a problem, honey. Willow and Dawn were keeping me warmed up for you." What the heck was I saying?

Faith leaned into my ear. "Head back onto the dance floor; I have to hit the bathroom." I thought Faith might be blowing me off, but that was before she lightly bit my neck.

I brought my water with me as I headed back where I left Dawn and Willow. The crowd wasn't all that bad coming back through, and I blushed a little at the almost sexual nature of their dancing. I just danced along side them until the song ended and handed them my water. Dawn took her drink before letting Willow have the rest.

"I kissed Faith," I blurted. They both just smiled at me. "You knew she was going to be here. You set me up." Not that it was a bad thing.

"Rory, you've been asking about Faith whenever we weren't dealing with classes, and Faith likes playing the hero, so Willow and I thought this was the best way." Dawn was beaming with pride, and I couldn't argue with her reasoning.

I was about to say something, but I felt arms wrap around my stomach. "Thanks for watching Rory ladies, but we have some getting to know you to do."

I thought Faith and I were going to do some dancing. Instead, we headed outside to her bike, and she handed me a helmet. "Gotta keep my girl safe." Her dimples just did me in as I put on my helmet and sat behind before wrapping my arms around her.

We ended up in a diner where I learned that Faith was going to fit in quite well with Mom and me. She even put away more food than I did. We took turns telling each other about ourselves. I was surprised to find out that she was only nineteen and had gotten her GED after dropping out of high school at fifteen. I told her about Mom, and what she went through with me. We ended the meal by sharing a piece of cheesecake.

"So, Red, tells me we are spending some time in Stars Hollow?" I completely forgot that I didn't get a room for Faith.

"Yeah, Dawn and Willow want to see the place I always talk about, and I hope it's okay, but you'll have to bunk with me. I only got a room for them. Since I like you, I can't let you sleep on our couch, but my bed is plenty…" I didn't get to finish since Faith stopped me by kissing me.

"I see Red's babble has rubbed off on you, too, and as long as it is cool with your mom, we care share your bed, babe." I wasn't sure about the mom part, but we'll figure that out when we got there.

We headed out holding hands as we both got settled and Faith headed toward Stars Hollow. I shouldn't have been shocked that she knew where she was going since tonight has been full of surprises. On the ride home, I started to try to figure out how I was going to ask Mom if Faith could spend the night in my room, and how I was going to tell her that I liked Faith as more than a friend. By the time we made it to the house, I still had no idea what I was going to say. Then I noticed Mom's Jeep wasn't in the driveway. She must be at Luke's. Faith took our helmets as I let us up the walkway to the door. When I unlocked and pushed it open, I knew there was Sookie food in the house from the smells. I showed Faith the closet where she could put the helmets as I headed for the kitchen to find a note stuck to the fridge.

"What's the what, babe?" Okay, this is all new, but when Faith wraps her arms around me, I just lose all of my thoughts.

"She's spending the night at Luke's, and we're to make ourselves at home. Um…the shower is upstairs while my room is right here." Pulling away, I opened the door to my room, hoping I don't come off too geeky.

"Took a shower before coming to the club, and I'm wicked tired. So if I can borrow some sleepwear, we can crash." She gave me a wry smile.

This time, I was the one who took Faith's hand and brought us over to my dresser. I grabbed a shirt and sleep pants for both of us and handed Faith hers as she headed out so I could change. By the time she came back, I was already on my side of the bed and she slid in beside me.

"Good night, Rory. I had a good time tonight." This kiss was a lot more tender than our earlier ones as I returned her good night before laying my head on her chest and draped an arm and leg over her body.

***

I woke up to Faith stroking my hair, and I lifted my head up to see her smiling at me. "Morning, Faith," I murmured, lifting up a little higher to get a good morning kiss.

There was a sudden knock on my door before it opened. "Hey, Rory, did you trade in your car for a bike because you know your grandparents aren't going to be happy about that?" I was about to freak, but Mom's huge smile told me she was teasing.

"Mom," I started to explain until she held her hand up to stop me.

"So this is the famous Faith I've heard so much about. She isn't half as sexy as you described her. Well, not in your pajamas anyway." I buried my face in Faith's chest to avoid showing off my blushing face. "It's nice to finally meet you, Faith, and as long as my kid is happy, you and I are good. There is breakfast when you're ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. G," Faith said calmly. I waited until the door clicked closed before showing my face again. "I'm sexy, huh?"


End file.
